Honey I washed the car
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Writing Prompt Imagine Dean getting turned on by watching you wash the Impala "My baby is taking care of baby... what a view". Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, and smut Pairing: Dean and Cas
**Writing Prompt**

 **Imagine Dean getting turned on by watching you wash the Impala**

 **'My baby is taking care of baby... what a view".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dean, Cas or any of the SPN characters**

 **Warnings: Gay Pairing.. fluff, and smut**

 **Pairing: Dean and Cas**

 **Honey, I washed the impala for you.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was mid morning and Dean had slept in late, when he finally emerged from the bedroom, he just happened to look out the back window in the kitchen and he saw a sight that made him do a double take. His fiance Cas was outside in the heat, no shirt on and just wearing a pair of Dean's faded worn cut off jeans and he was washing the impala. The sneaky son of a bitch was actually out there washing the impala.

Dean couldn't hardly believe his eyes, he was entranced by the way Cas's muscles tensed and flexed Every-time he moved the soapy sponge over the car. Cas knew how much baby meant to him and so to see Cas out there washing it melted his heart a little, "My baby taking care of baby, who would have thought", he said to himself as he continued just looking out the window. He couldn't deny just how damn good the view was either, "Fuck.. What a view", he added and licked his lips softly as he began to feel slightly turned on.

He couldn't help but palm himself through his jeans and thank god his lucky stars he hadn't actually done the damn things up yet as it wasn't as restrictive. Part of him just wanted to continue watching the bastard tease him, I mean Cas had to know Dean would have eventually seen this display, how could he not? However the other half of him wanted to stalk out into the backyard, push Cas up against baby and just fuck him senseless.

It was as he was trying desperately hard not to tear his jeans right off there in the kitchen that Cas happened to look back in Dean's direction, smiling and waving so innocently at him before he turned the hose back on to wash all of the soap off the car. The way his body glistened with sweat and some droplets of water as he went over the impala with the hose made Dean groan almost helplessly. He was about ready to explode, and it was all Cas's fault.

By this time, he had been steadily palming his growing erection, wanting, no needing any kind of friction he could get. The desire to fuck Cas into the next century was sky high and it was almost too much for Dean to bear any longer. He couldn't wait another moment. He opened the sliding door to the back patio, and stepped out, closing the door behind him softly and walked, no pretty much stalked over to where Cas was now polishing and buffering up baby for Dean.

Cas never saw it coming, instead he felt the impact of his body being pushed up against the impala, "Dean, what the hell?", he asked groaning as he was spun around to face Dean. One look at those lust blown eyes, Cas knew what was going on.. "You sure as hell know what's up Cas", he responded, pushing his hips into Cas, showing Cas what he was doing to him. "Ohh, I take it that my washing baby for you has sparked some kind of sexual interest".

Cas was amused to say the least and the way Dean growled at his words made Cas smirk, "You are damn right it has Cas.. You knew it would, so why bother acting all innocent and naive". He had Cas pinned to the impala and Cas had to admit that he liked seeing this side of Dean, "I must say Dean, I rather like this side of you". Cas was feeling quite turned on now too, his body reacting to the way Dean was looking at him and touching him.. "So, are you gonna fuck me already or just stare me to death?" Cas said with a rather big smirk on his face.

That little turd, so he did do this on purpose.. "You little shit..", came Dean's whispered response. With that, he pulled Cas closer to him and kisses him deeply and passionately, his hands leaning on the roof of baby as he grinded against his lover, Cas moaning softly, wrapping his arms around Dean's back. "Should.. Shouldn't we take this, In..inside", He asked Dean, feeling a little concerned that the neighbor, particularly the old woman next door would see what they were doing.

"Mmm you are probably right babe, but I think I wanna see you spread out on the seat of baby, begging me to fuck you, how does that sound?". It sounded really good in theory, however Cas also knew one weakness Dean had with the impala.. "I just washed her Dean, surely you don't want baby all dirty again so soon". Dean had taken to nibbling on Cas's neck and running his hand down his side and he chuckled at that answer.. "No, I only want my baby all nice and dirty for me", he whispered as he let his kisses move back to Cas's lips.

With that, he decided to torture Cas by pulling away, it was not an easy task as Dean was more wreaked then Cas at this point but the former angel needed to be taught a lesson. If you are going to tease your fiance, then you need to reap the consequences. "You finish up with baby, and then come meet me in our bedroom". Cas's eyes went wide and he whined, "Ohh come on Dean", he called out to him as Dean backed his way up into the house again.

His eyes never leaving Cas's as he chuckled at the predicament that Cas now found himself in.. "Let's give him a taste of his own medicine", he said to himself as he headed back inside, smirking to himself. He knew it would take him another 45 mins or so to finish polishing baby up, so he headed upstairs to their bedroom, took his clothes off, put a robe on with nothing else underneath and then headed out to the balcony where he knew Cas would see him, wanting to torture his angel and drive him just as crazy with lust as he was.

 **Hey Readers,**

 **Just a little prompt I saw and decided to go with it.. I will be doing another couple of chapters but I don't think it will be more then maybe 3-5 at the most. I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
